D-Guardian
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: When the godess of the DigiWorld vanishes, the Angel and Demon Digimon start a war. Lucemon, who feels betrayed, will end up in the Real World, where he meets Kyomi, a girl with a strange connection to the little angel Digimon...
1. The Angel from the Other World

Since I like to draw parales between Digimon and Christian Mythology (especially in the case of the Demon Lords), I deceided to write this little fic with Lucemon as the main protagonist.

Warning: This chapter has a lot lighting strikes.

I don't own anything besides the story and the OC's.

* * *

**Arc 01: The Fall**

**File 01:**

**The Angel From The Other World**

_~White walls surround us. No light will touch your face again. Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead.~ _

_[Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin]_

It was a stormy night and the rain fell like crazy. It was more a rain shower. Some thunders illuminated the sky.

He ran as fast as he could, to escape the ones who followed him. There was a splash sound to hear everytime his bare feet touched the ponds on the street. He was outta breath, yet his chasers countined. He was slowly losing energy and was cold. He knew he couldn't keep on like this.

A thunder illumiated the sky.

"Sheesh, it's a pretty heavy storm out there." muttered a girl.

She had long brown hair and calming black eyes. The bangs on the sides were tied with black ribbons. She wore a long purple T-shirt, blue trousers and white socks. She looked out at the rain through the window of her apartment.

Again, a thunder illuminated the sky.

The girl blinked in surprise as she saw a figure running through the streets. It had white wings and looked like a sort of angel. It was chased by three figures in cloacks, with hoodies over their heads.

The girl, Shigaisen Kyomi, rubbed her eyes, but when she looked at the street for the second time, they were gone.

"That was wierd." she said.

The figure who was chased was named Lucemon. He entered a narrow street dead-end and hid behind the huge green container.

The three figures stopped.

"Where is he?" asked a boy.

"He has to be somewhere here. He couldn't get far." said a girl.

"I think he went there." said the third member, a girl and they runned off.

Lucemon gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I escaped them." he muttered. He closed his eyes as a thunder stroke the sky again. He breathed heavily, and coughed a lot.

"Stupid rain..." he muttered under his breath. "Stupid world..."

He then left, going the way from which he came. He was cold, hurt, hungry and plain tired. He hoped he'd find a shelter before he colapses.

Again, a thunder stroke the sky.

Kyomi gulped. She liked rain showers, but was a bit nervous about the thunders. She wondered who the figures she saw were and why were they chasing the boy with wings she saw. She was a bit worried about him.

She walked up-down the apartment, nervously looking around. Finally, she brought the desicion and took her jacket and her umbrella, along with a pair of black boots and ran out of the apartment.

She got out on the street and gritted her teeth as she felt the cold wind blowing around her. She gripped tightly the umbrella and went down the street, the path she saw the four figures passing by.

It wasn't a long walk, as she soon saw a soaked figure, lying on the ground, leaned at the wall of a nearby building. It was the boy with the wings.

Kyomi observed him carefully. He looked indeed like a sort of angel, with ten wings sprouting out of his back, and golden rings on his wrists and legs. What caught her attention were the blue-purple marks on his face, chest and arm. She wasn't sure what they were or why the boy had them, but she knew that he was in danger. He was red on his face and Kyomi was sure he had fever. She deceided to bring him to her apartment and tend his wounds.

**xXx**

Lucemon was in a room covered in light. He knew what this room, or better to say, hall was. It was the throne room of his Mistress, whom he loved and vowed to protect at all costs.

But now, there was no one. The throne room was empty, just like his mind. He felt angry, sad, mad... All at once. But numbness filled his mind, chasing all the other feelings away.

How could this just happen?

With his Mistress all the warmth and love was gone as well, leaving nothing but coldness and dullness.

He clutched his fists.

"Why!?" he yelled.

**xXx**

Lucemon suddenly awoke. He looked around, realizing he wasn't anymore outside in the street, but on a warm couch inside a living room, covered with a blanket and having a cool cloth on his forehead. The cloth fell down as he sat up.

He again stood up, scanning his surroundings. He felt that someone else was also in the house. He had no idea if the person was his enemy or friend and he didn't care. All he cared about was to get out of this place quickly.

He heared steps and turned around quickly, facing a teenage girl.

"Who are you?" he hissed. The girl seemed to be surprised of his reaction. She probably didn't expect him to be on his feet so soon. She had no idea that Lucemon faced worse things then a simple colapse.

"You should go back to bed." she said. "You're still in a bad shape."

"Not before you answer my questions!" hissed Lucemon. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I'm Shigaisen Kyomi and I found you on the street." Kyomi apporached him. Lucemon stepped back in defense, but the girl was quicker. He was surprised as the girl acutally only placed her hand on his forehead. "You're still hot. You better get back on the couch."

Without any warning, she pushed him back and tugged him, while Lucemon struggled to get out.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled. Kyomi stopped for a second, observing him.

"Alright, but you'd better listen to me. You must stay here until you fever cools down." she said.

"I don't need any medical treat. I feel fine!" Lucemon replied and stood up. However, he suddenly felt dizzy and sat back on the couch.

"What did you say?" asked Kyomi. The angel frowned and did what the girl told him a minute ago.

"There, now happy?"

"Yupp." said Kyomi and sat next to him. "So, who are you?"

Lucemon frowned. He didn't trust the girl, despite the fact she helped him. On the other side, the girl didn't seem to have any idea what's going on.

"The less you know, the better for you." Lucemon replied. Kyomi rolled with her eyes.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" she said.

"I'm Lucemon." Lucemon replied.

"Okay...and could you tell me who were those three figures who were chasing you?" asked Kyomi. Lucemon didn't reply, but simply send her a look which meant: 'I won't.'

Kyomi sighed.

"Alright then. But now, stay in bed and I'll make you something warm to eat." she said. Lucemon crossed his arms.

"There's no way I'm gonna-" he was interupted by his stomache growling. He blushed. Kyomi smiled.

"I think that your stomache dosen't agree with you." she said.

"Damnit!" growled a boy, punching the tree in front of him. He, the two girls, who were chasing Lucemon earlier were in the park under a tree.

"Dude, chill." said one of the girls. "We'll find that little traitor sooner or leater."

"I hope it'll be sooner." said the other girl.

The boy gritted his teeth.

"There's no place you can hide, Lucemon." he whispered. "We, the Hunters, will find you!"

Again, a thunder illuminated the sky.


	2. The Link

Guys, big news. This fanfic totally ditched the use of Digivices. Instead, I deceided to use something I made up (inspired by the Link Core from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and DigiSoul). Please, don't hang me because of that. -.-"

* * *

**File 02: **

**The Link**

_~I try to run, I try to hide from a voice that couldn't satisfy. That was me, always needing more but letting go of all I had before~ _

_[Forever by Red]_

"Where is she?!" asked Lucemon an Angemon. The whole place was rioting when they discovered that their Mistress has dissapeared.

"No one knows. Our Mistress had just dissapeared." said the Angemon. "Look, I don't have the time right now for stupid questions..."

Lucemon looked at the Angemon who ran past him. He sighed.

He was still a young and unexperienced angel Digimon, and he was stunned when the Mistress choose him to stay at her castle and to train and become a Guardian.

He was sad when he heared that the Mistress dissapeared. He couldn't believe it she would do something like that. After all, she was the goddess of the DigiWorld.

She was supposed to lead them.

**xXx**

Lucemon awoke from the strange dream he had. It took him a while to realize where he was: in the apartment of that strange girl, Shigaisen Kyomi. He was currently sitting on the couch, with the blanket lying on the floor. Kyomi was in her room, asleep.

Lucemon looked at the window and noticed the moon shining on the clear sky. The storm stopped during the night. He then stood up, and felt dizzy, but it soon stopped.

He knew he probably wasn't in the best shape, but he didn't want to stay any minute longer at the apartment. Not with that girl sleeping in the room next door. He already had enough bad experience with humans and knew how two-faced they could be. Though the girl was nice to him, he was sure she would betray him.

So, he went to the window and jumped out, flying away.

**xXx**

Kyomi groaned as she hit the alarm clock. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and she had school today. She rubbed her eyes, stood up and went into the living room.

"Good morning, Luce-..." she trailed off as she noticed that the angel Digimon was gone. She also saw the open window and sighed. Then she frowned.

"Next time, I'll tie him up with chains." she muttered.

**xXx**

An half of hour leater, she got out of her house, dressed in her school uniform: a black skirt, a black-white marine T-shirt with a red tie, white stockings and brown shoes. She walked towards the school, thinking about the angel Digimon.

He told her he was a Digimon, a Digital Monster, but his sort didn't inhabitate the DigiWorld, but some sort of realm placed outside the DigiWorld. A place which could be descriebed as the human version of heaven. Kyomi didn't show much curiosity about the DigiWorld, since she was more concentrated on his health and she was sure that the angel Digimon was still in a bad condition.

As she arrived at school, she was greeted by the usual school crowds. The students around here were talking which each other, not paying much attention to Kyomi. Kyomi was all the same. She wasn't seeking their attention anyways. Actually, she loved the role of the silent observer.

Suddenly, she bumped into a girl of her age. The girl wore also a school uniform and had short blonde-brown curly hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, watch out where are you going?!" the girl pushed her rudely.

"Huh, I'm sorry." said Kyomi. The girl in front of her was Saotome Chisa, not a really friendly classmate. In fact, she harrased Kyomi since she arrived at school three weeks ago as a new student.

"I never saw such a rude person like you, Kyomi. Your acts could've sent me to a hospital. You almost broke my arm." said Chisa.

"I said I'm sorry. Also, you should apologize since you rammed into me." said Kyomi firmly. "Also, playing the victim ain't a really smart way of seeking attention."

Chisa frowned. Kyomi knew very well what bugged the other girl. Since Kyomi arrived, she attracted the attention of her classmates, particulary the male ones. Chisa, who tried to become the most popular girl in her school, saw Kyomi as a rival.

**xXx**

Lucemon made himself comfortable on the top of a building, enjoying the breeze flowing around him and the warm sun. He was currently thinking what to do next.

He was on a mission, and at the same time, he was wanted. He refused to admit the horrible thing he was accused for, as he believed he didn't do anything horrible. He was just doing what he thought to be right. Though, maybe his emotions got the worst out of him.

"Screw it; I was simply defending myself." he muttered. He looked at the tatoos on his body. The tatoos were the symbols of the Digital Hazard, marking him as dangerous. Lucemon refused to trust anyone; whether Digimon or human.

He glanced at the street and noticed Kyomi walking. Her classes finished and she was going home.

Lucemon at first wanted to ignore her, but something didn't let him to do that and he decieded to follow her. His instincts were telling him that the girl was special. And he knew that he always could trust his instincts.

**xXx**

Kyomi was unaware of the angel Digimon following her. She was thinking about going home, having dinner and doing her schoolwork. She was sure that Lucemon would be too suspicious of her motives to search her. She really meant no harm to him and was simply curious about why he didn't trust humans.

Thinking about that, she didn't notice when she bumped into three figures wearing hoodied cloaks. The figures were at the same height as her and she heared a male voice saying 'Watch out next time'. They simply passed her. It seemed like they were in a great hurry.

Kyomi realized that that were the figures who were hunting Lucemon the previous night. Curious, she followed them, always keeping a big distance, so they wouldn't become suspicious of her.

They were going to the park, and Kyomi ran to the entrance on the other end so they wouldn't see her. She entered a rather deserted part of the park, searching for the three figures.

Suddenly, she heared some strange noise behind her and felt like someone was following her. She turned around and saw Lucemon, with an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hissed. "I saw you following the Hunters, so don't deny it. What are you planning?"

"I wanted to know why they were hunting you." said Kyomi.

"This is none of your buissnes! Now, get lost!" said Lucemon.

"You should be the one to get lost, Lucemon."

Lucemon froze as he heared the voice. He gulped and turned around, facing the three figures. They took off their hoodies and Kyomi could see it were a boy and two girls at her age. The boy had black spikey hair and brown eyes. One of the girls had blue-black short hair and green eyes, while the other had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Due to their cloaks, Kyomi couldn't see what they were wearing.

"Who are you?" asked Kyomi.

"We are not your concern as you're a simple civilian." said the boy. "So you better leave. Now!"

"I won't, until someone explains me what the hell is going on here!" said Kyomi. The boy wanted to reply her but the blonde haired girl stepped out.

"I'm Nagoya Hikari and these are Kakashi Shinji and Kusakabe Sakura. We're the Hunters, an elite group of humans chosen by Lord Angemon to hunt Digimon like him." said Hikari and pointed at Lucemon.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Kyomi.

"He broke one of the highest rules in the Upper Realm and killed several Digimon." said Sakura. She thrusted her arm and revelated that she wore a dark blue skirt, black trainers and a red T-shirt with puffed sleeves underneath. Kyomi noticed a strange mark on her right shoulder. It looked like a golden tendril with three smaller tendrils growing out from the bigger and curling. The mark wasn't bigger then a hand palm.

The mark glew in a flashing light and soon, a scythe appeared in her hands.

"How...?" Kyomi's jaw dropped as she stared at the weapon. "How could she...summon that?"

"They developed a Link." muttered Lucemon. "Damn."

"What is a Link supposed to be?" asked Kyomi.

"When and angel or a demon Digimon agree upon a deal with a human, they develop a Link. The Digimon becomes more powerful, while the humans gets several abilites like summoning weapons." explained Lucemon.

"That's right." said Sakura. "Also, we are under protection of the Digimon with whom we developed the Link."

Lucemon gritted his teeth. He couldn't attack humans, even if even if he wanted as they would become immediantly protected by a barrier. Usually, in such battles the human would battle the human, while the Digimon would battle the Digimon. Sending only the humans after him was a smart move. He still stepped out.

"If you have the guts, then go on, attack me! I was just doing what I thought to be right." said Lucemon firmly.

"I'd be glad to do that." Sakura, with a smirk, rose her sycthe. However, before she could do anything, Shinji put his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Remember what Lord Angemon told us. We must bring Lucemon back so he can face his judgement." said Shinji. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"What a shame. Guess I forgot it." she turned to Lucemon and Kyomi. "You two are coming with us."

"Forget it!" Kyomi and Lucemon looked at each other surprisedly as they realized they yelled in unsion.

"Don't make me repeat it twice." hissed Sakura.

"Let's get outta here." Kyomi told Lucemon. Before he could respond, Kyomi grabbed his arm and pulled him, running away.

"Hey, where are you going?!" yelled Sakura.

"Let's get them." Shinji hissed and the trio followed them.

"Just keep on running." said Kyomi as she and the angel Digimon ran through a rather deserted part of the park.

"What are you doing? Why are you helping me?" asked Lucemon as they stopped to catch breath.

"Coz I don't like them. I have no idea what the hell did you do, but I don't think they would tell me that." said Kyomi. Lucemon's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really think I would tell you?" he said.

"I hoped you would." said Kyomi. Lucemon stared at the girl for a second, before he twitched and pushed her away. himself jumping also away as Hikari emerged with a spear. The two tried to run to one side, but Shinji appeared holding a sword. On the other side Sakura appeared with her sychte. The two realized they were trapped.

"You cannot escape, so give it up already." said Sakura. Lucemon smirked darkly.

"Normaly I don't attack humans, but I think I'll make an exception. Grand Cross!" he fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy. To his annoyance, a barrier formed around Sakura, which neutralized the attack. Lucemon realized that he forgot that only Mega Level Digimon have the ability to destroy the barriers surrounding the humans with the Link.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with it!" Sakura swung her sycthe and fired blue sharp energy crescents at Lucemon. The attack was a bullseye, as it hit Lucemon, seriously injuring him. Kyomi's eyes wided in fear as she saw the power demonstration of a person with a Link. She quickly runned over to Lucemon, who was lying on the ground. Despite the injuries, he was trying to get up.

"Don't strain yourself." she told him. Lucemon simply gritted his teeth, trying to resist the pain which overhelmed his body. Kyomi frowned and stood up, turning to the Hunters.

"Leave him alone! I have no idea what he did, but I'm sure he dosen't deserve such treatment!" yelled Kyomi.

"You should stay out of this!" said Sakura. "You have no idea how dangerous this Digimon is."

"I don't care. This is not right. I won't let you attack someone who's injured. It's not fair!" said Kyomi. "Maybe I don't have something like a Link and I don't know what's going on here. But one thing is sure, I won't let you harm Lucemon!"

To the surprise of the Hunters and Lucemon, Kyomi got suddenly engulfed into a white light. It surrounded her and the Digimon like a barrier. It seemed like time stopped for the Hunters, who stared at the barrier in surprise. In the next second, Kyomi and Lucemon reappeared again and the light faded away.

This time, Kyomi had the Link Mark on her right shoulder.


	3. The Story of an Angel

**File 03: **

**The Story of an Angel**

_~But you chased me down and broke in just when I was done believing...~ _

_[Forever by Red]_

Kyomi was stunned when she got surrounded by the barrier. Inside were only her and Lucemon. She wasn't really sure how she caused it, but she did. She turned to Lucemon, who managed to stand up, clutching his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I've been worse." Lucemon replied. He was rather surprised about the barrier that surrounded them, as well as Kyomi's desicion to protect him.

"Say, how do a human and a Digimon create a Link?" asked Kyomi out of blue. Lucemon's eyes wided in surprise.

"Don't tell me you want..." he trailed off. Kyomi simply nodded.

"We're kinda in a life-threating situation. I don't see any other way." said Kyomi.

"You have no idea how this Link-thing is dangerous and complicated. You don't even know me! Do you really want to live with the though you did something which you'll regret your whole life, coz this Link thing can't be broken?" said Lucemon. "And if it gets, then it's a really painful process."

"I think I can handle it." said Kyomi confidently. Lucemon was amused. Despite the fact he knew he would definetly regret it, he realized he had no other chance if he wants to survive.

"Alright." he said. The two got again engulfed by a blinding light and appeared again in front of the schoked Hunters. Kyomi gritted her teeth as she felt the Link Mark burning into her skin. The Linking Process was sure painful. Lucemon meanwhile felt that his injuries are dissapearing.

"Hmpf, only because you have a Link, don't think you can beat us!" said Sakura. "Apperantly, you lack the experience."

Kyomi ignored her. She concentrated on her newfound powers and succesfully summoned a katana. With a smirk, she looked over at the Hunters.

"Seems like the rookie knows how to use her powers." said Sakura. She then rushed over to Kyomi. "Let's see how good your fighting skills are."

The blades of the katana and the sycthe clashed. The two girls struggled against each other, until Sakura withdrawed and sent again a couple of energy crescents. Kyomi bowed in panic.

"What the hell-?" she growled. "It almost hit me!"

"That was the idea, duh." Sakura rolled with her eyes. Kyomi gulped, realizing how deadly this fight had become.

'We gotta get out of here.' she suddenly got an idea of how to escape. To her surprise, Lucemon rose his arms prepearing for an attack.

"Grand Cross!" he fired the attack into the ground, the explosion creating a smokescreen.

"Perfect!" Kyomi grabbed Lucemon's arm and ran away.

**xXx**

Kyomi and Lucemon made sure the Hunters wouldn't follow them, hiding in narrow streets and taking a longer path back to Kyomi's apartment. Once they arrived, they gave a sigh of relief.

Both were completely exhausted. While Kyomi fell on her knees, breathing deeply, Lucemon threw himself on the couch.

"Gee, this was close." said Kyomi, with a smile. "But at the same time exciting."

"You're nuts!" Lucemon replied, as he sat up. Once he got back to his senses, he realized what he did. "You're totally nuts. Do you have any idea what you did?!"

"Nope. But I'd be happy if you explain it." said Kyomi. Lucemon gave a deep sigh.

"Like said, a Link is a deep bond between a human and an angel or a demon Digimon. This bond can't be broken, unless both Digimon and human want it. But it drains you emotionaly and physicaly and it's really painful then. When developing a Link, a human gets several powers: summoning weapons, creating barriers, sorts of special powers usually linked to those of the Digimon partner and a telepathical link with the Digimon." said Lucemon.

"So, when I said that we should get outta there, you heared it in your mind?" asked Kyomi.

"Not only that, I sorta saw your plan about how we should escape." said Lucemon. "While the human gets special powers, the Digimon becomes stronger due to the bond. It has also some negative side-effects: everytime I or you get injured, we'll feel each other's pain."

"Is the bond the reason why your wounds healed?" asked Kyomi. Lucemon nodded.

"Now, I'm assigned to be your keeper, your guardian, for the rest of my life. Or yours." said Lucemon and sighed, crossing his arms and leaning on a pillow on the sofa. "I still can't believe what I got myself into."

Kyomi smiled and sat on the sofa.

"Well, it always could've been worse. Image you got linked with someone you don't like." said said.

"Nah, that's impossible. For a Link, the human and the Digimon must really want it." Lucemon replied.

"Well, since we're now partners, I guess you could tell me why they were hunting you." said Kyomi.

"No waa-" Lucemon blushed as his stomache growled. He realized he was really hungry. Kyomi smiled.

"I'm going to prepeare us something to eat and then you'll tell me what's going on." she said. Lucemon simply frowned.

**xXx**

"Alright, I'm listening." said Kyomi, as she sat on the sofa across Lucemon. The angel Digimon at first crossed his arms and frowned, not willing to speak, but then he started he story.

"It all started three weeks ago." he said. "I was a student at a school in the Upper Realm which trains angel Digimon to become Guardians and protect the DigiWorld from the Digimon in the Lower Realm. I believe that the human version of the Upper and Lower Realm would be Heaven and Hell. My mentor was Lord Angemon, who was our Misstreses guard and councillor."

"Who is your Mistress?" asked Kyomi, with a small smile.

"She's the godess of the DigiWorld." Lucemon lowered his head. "Well, was. She dissapeared three weeks ago."

"And what happened after that?" asked Kyomi worriedly.

"Pure chaos." said Lucemon. Kyomi noticed that his voice had a undertone filled with dissapointment and angrieness. "The angel Digimon ran around like flies without heads. No one knew what happened to her, nor where she was! And to top it, the Digimon from the Lower Realm attacked the Upper Realm."

"That's not good." Kyomi bit her lip. Lucemon didn't notice her expression. He was occupied with remembering what happened over the past few weeks. Everything was blurry: fires, battles, screams, energy shots...

"Lucemon!" Kyomi called out, snapping the angel out of his visions. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not!" Lucemon angrily yelled. "I can't believe it! How could she do that to me, errr, us? She just left without even saying why!"

"Maybe she had a good reason." suggested Kyomi.

"Yeah right." Lucemon frowned. Kyomi noticed that he was in a pretty bad mood.

"Say, where did you get those marks?" she asked, hoping that she managed to change the theme. Lucemon looked at the marks which went down his right part of the body, but didn't answer. "That girl, Sakura, said you broke the highest rule of the Upper Realm. Is that the reason why you have those marks?"

Lucemon flinched, and looked surprised at Kyomi. His expression changed from surprise to suspicion to angriness.

"I already told you you don't know me or my past. Get used to it that you will never find it out." hissed Lucemon. He then stood up and walked to the balcony, flying away.

At the living room, Kyomi sighed.

"Ow, Lucemon... I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

**xXx**

Lord Angemon was walking up-down a big hall with his hands crossed behind his back. He rose his head as he heared the door in front of him opening.

Three figures, Shinji, Sakura and Hikari, entered the hall.

"So, any news?" asked Lord Angemon.

"We have, but they ain't good." said Shinji.

"What happened?" asked Lord Angemon.

"Lucemon developed a link with a girl." said Hikari. Lord Angemon sighed.

"That's not good. If he unleashes his full potential, it might end up deadly for everyone." said Lord Angemon.

"What about our partners? Any news about the Mistress?" asked Sakura.

"No, I'm afraid not." Lord Angemon shook his head. "You three will go back to the Real World and do everything in your power to bring me that girl and Lucemon."

"Understood." said Shinji. The three then left the hall. Lord Angemon sighed.

He was afraid that the girl who is now linked to Lucemon is in a great danger. Since he trained Lucemon, he noticed that he had a certain mental instability. He was doing his best to keep his good side stable, but the darkness was slowly overhelming him. Lord Angemon was dismayed when he found out what Lucemon did: that he abandoned the light and joined the darkness.

He wasn't anymore an angel, but now one of the fallen.


	4. Omen

This one's rather short and it's more like some information tossing around... Essential information.

* * *

**File 04: **

**Omen**

_~(It starts with one) One thing I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, To explain in due time~ _

_[In the End by Linkin Park]_

Kyomi hardly payed attention to what her teacher was saying. All what she was thinking about was Lucemon and his strange behavior yesterday. She knew that he did something very, very bad and probably was hunted now because of that.

Kyomi sighed. She wished that she could do something for him, to calm him down. Anything. She then frowned.

All Lucemon was babbling about was that Mistress. It was clear Lucemon got very attached to her. Kyomi couldn't help herself but feel a little bit jelaous at that phantom godness. She knew she had to show Lucemon that he ain't gonna get his Mistress back. She dissapeared for good and basta.

Kyomi suddenly felt amused. Oh, she knew very well Lucemon ain't going to find his Mistress. Kyomi was now in charge and she deceided to do her best to keep it like that. After all, she didn't choose Lucemon without a reason for the Link. She really liked that little angel Digimon and would protect him if needed.

What Kyomi actually made so worried was what Lucemon told her about the Digimon of the Upper and Lower Realm. She wondered why the Lower Realm actually attacked the Upper Realm. Due to what she knew (she spend yesterday the whole night trying to get into Lucemon's memories, which wasn't really hard, since he didn't have a mental barrier), the Digimon of the Upper and Lower Realm lived in peace (except some minor conflicts). Someone or something must've had convinced them to start a war. Kyomi couldn't help, but assume that Lucemon was probably one of the reasons, the other being the dissapearance of the godess.

Then there were the Hunters. Kyomi was angry ath them for their attempt to kill Lucemon. She deceided to find them and convince them (probably using the hard way) to leave her and Lucemon alone.

And what the war regarded...

Kyomi suddenly snapped as it rung. Since it was her last class, she could go home. On the way out of school, she bumped into Chisa.

'Just what I needed.' she rolled with her eyes sarcastically as Chisa glared at her angrily.

"Watch out where you're going, Shigaisen!" Chisa yelled at her, so everyone could hear them.

"Whatever." Kyomi shrugged. "You were the one who bumped into me."

"'Whatever. You were the one who bumped into me.'" Chisa mimicked her. "I can't believe how shallow you are."

"I'm not shallow." replied Kyomi.

"Yes, you are!" Chisa said it in an agressive manner. "You're a shallow, egoistic brat!"

She lift her hand, but Kyomi catched it. Chisa shuddered as she noticed that Kyomi's eye color changed: from black to crimson.

"If you want to throw insults then don't lie!" hissed Kyomi. "I'm not shallow, nor egoistic. Selfish, sure. Go ahead with that. But I won't let people lie about me."

Chisa stared, her expression displaying pure fear. Kyomi let go of her hand and walked out, followed by various looks from the other students. Her eyes slowly turned into the shade of the familiar black.

She was different from them, yet no one had any idea how different. It was also hard for her to get adapted to her new life, especially after what happened to her parents more than 10 years ago. Both of her parents died in a car crash when she was still 6. No one could understand through what pain she had to go through. She had to leave her old life and started a new one, which threw some interesting surprises at her.

Kyomi sighed. Currently, she was still pondering about the war. She knew she didn't have to interfere. It wasn't anymore her concern. Still, she felt that it was her duty now to go there and stop the raging war. She deceided that she would ask Lucemon to aid her. After all, he was her Guardian.

Kyomi entered the park in search for Lucemon. She hoped that the angel Digimon would be somewhere here.

He wasn't.

Instead, when Kyomi peered back, she saw a cloaked figure standing behind her, realizing it was one of the Hunters.

"Not again." she sighed. The girl pulled down her hoodie, throwing back her long blonde hair. Blue eyes pierced at Kyomi, who noticed that the girl wore a white button shirt, a red tie, a red check skirt, white stockings which reached just under her skirt and black boots which reached to her knees.

"Helo, Kyomi." said Nagoya Hikari.

"Say, can't you leave me alone for once? And how do you know my name?" asked Kyomi.

"I was observing you while your fight with that other girl, Chisa, or whatever her name was." said Hikari.

"Why? Were you bored or something?" asked Kyomi. Hikari shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." he looked at Kyomi. "Actually I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?" asked Kyomi.

"About Lucemon." said Hikari. Kyomi frowned.

"I already told you to leave him alone. Whatever he did, it's over now. It's past." said Kyomi.

"Do you even know what he did?" asked Hikari.

Kyomi bit her lip. Hikari smirked.

"Thought so." she muttered.

"He seemed to be upset when I asked him about it." said Kyomi.

"Don't let yourself get fooled by that. The only thing he should be uspet about is what will happen to him when we get him." said Hikari.

"Only over my dead body." said Kyomi defensively.

"We don't want to hurt you, honest. We want to rescuse you from him." said Hikari. "You're in great danger. Lucemon posseses a power he cannot control and if he unleashes it, it will end up in a disaster."

"That's why he has me here. I'm gonna help him." said Kyomi proudly.

"Listen." Hikari narrowed her eyes. "You saw his markings. Do you know what he did? I'll tell you: He betrayed the angel Digimon and the Upper Realm and became one of the Lower Realm Digimon. That's why he has those markings. He killed several angel Digimon, who were sent after him, without any regret. And they were his friends once! If he's able to do that, what do you think, what he would do to you?"

Kyomi lowered her head, clenching her fists.

"He wouldn't never hurt me." said Kyomi. "Even if he turned to the dark side and became evil, or whatever you meant, I still believe there's something good in him. And I won't let you hurt him!"

"You're so foolish." Hikari shook her head. "I hoped you'd be smarter." she looked at Kyomi. "Though, if you really deceided to risk your life and defend that traitor, then I won't force you to do otherwise. You'll be recognized as an enemy of the Upper Realm and therefore treated as one. Still, keep my warning in mind."

Hikari turned her back to Kyomi.

"And I think you should ask him what his true goal is." she said, before she walked away.

Kyomi frowned as she looked at Hikari who walked away. Once she dissapeared outta Kyomi's sight, Kyomi sighed.

"Upper or Lower Realm Digimon, that dosen't matter to me. Like said, I've chosen him and that stays so." she frowned. "No one will command me around."

Her eyes sparkled with red as she then smirked.

"Apperantly, they have no idea whom they're dealing with."


End file.
